No estás solo, coronel
by Lorien3
Summary: ONESHOT ROY&RIZA! Es Nochebuena y Roy se siente solo en su apartamento, recordando tiempos mejores con dolor. Sin embargo, en un día tan señalado, aparecerá alguien para alviar su soledad... ¿qué sucederá?


**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE FANFIC SE SITÚA TRAS EL FIN DEL ANIME DE FULL METAL ALCHEMIST, POR LO QUE CONTIENE SPOILERS DE LA SERIE.**

**Bueno, tras más de un año sin subir nada a causa de que no tenía internet, ahora que sí que tengo voy a dedicarme a actualizar el resto de fanfics pero, antes de eso, aquí tenéis un oneshot que me valió el primer premio en un concurso de una revista (la minami). ¡Espero que lo disfrutéis!**

**No estás solo, coronel --- By Lorien3**

Sentado en un viejo sillón de su caótico apartamento, Roy Mustang recordaba con melancolía y dolor cómo por aquellas significativas fechas en otros años no había estado solo, como aquella noche.

Iba a ser su primera Navidad sin nadie. Maes Hughes, su mejor amigo, muerto en servicio hacía ya varios meses; solía hacerle una visita el veinticuatro de diciembre para pasar la tarde con él. Tras reprocharle el desorden en el que vivía, siempre sonreía y le invitaba a una estupenda cena de Nochebuena con su mujer, Glacier, y su adorable hija, Elysia.

Todo iba a ser distinto aquel año. Como los alquimistas saben, la gente debe perder algo para ganar algo. Maes deseaba que su amigo cumpliese su sueño: ascender hasta Gran General. Puso todos sus esfuerzos en ello... pero el precio que pagó fue demasiado alto: su vida. Para colmo, Mustang seguía siendo un simple General de Brigada.

Suspiró, se tumbó y el sueño comenzó a invadirlo mientras imágenes sobre familias felices y unidas invadían su cabeza y hacían que sintiese una profunda envidia.

De pronto, algo le sobresaltó. Abrió los ojos lentamente.

Alguien tocó el timbre dos veces seguidas.

Confuso, se incorporó y abandonó su sillón. Tras estar a punto de sufrir un accidente con un pequeño cochecito de cuando era pequeño, llegó, tambaleándose, a la puerta. Sin tan siquiera comprobar quién era a través de la mirilla, abrió.

- Hola – saludó una voz femenina.

Mustang no contestó. Sí. Definitivamente debía de seguir soñando.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó la voz, con tono de preocupación – Tal vez te he pillado en un mal momento ¿estabas con alguien, General de Brigada?

El hombre titubeó. Enfocó con sus ojos a la mujer de cabello rubio que tenía en frente y que le contemplaba, preocupada.

- ¿Riza? – dijo al fin.

- Sí – asintió ella. Se aproximó más a Roy -. ¿Qué te pasa?

- Eh... no... nada – respondió, rascándose la cabeza -. Me sorprende verte por aquí... ¿qué querías?

- Pues... venía a verte – murmuró, tímidamente -. Sabía que ibas a estar solo y... bueno, como yo también estaba sola...

Mustang la contemplaba fijamente. Algo intimidada, Riza contestó:

- Te he pillado en plena cita ¿verdad? - giró sobre sus talones – Entonces me vuelvo a casa... lo sien-

- ¡No! – exclamó el, cogiendo su muñeca. Ella se giró – Estoy solo. Me alegro de que hayas venido – sonrió.

Riza también sonrió. Tras unos segundos, añadió:

- ¿Puedo pasar?

- Claro, claro.

Ambos entraron en el apartamento. Riza comenzó a observarlo de arriba a abajo, desde los trozos de pizza pegados en el techo hasta la chaqueta colgada del ventilador pasando por otros curiosos detalles como periódicos desperdigados por el suelo, post-its en un corcho que databan de hacía años...

- Me lo imaginaba: vuelve a estar desordenado – dirigió una mirada de reproche a Roy -. ¿Cómo puedes vivir en este caos?

- Bueno, pues...

El antiguo Coronel enrojeció. Hughes no era el único que despreciaba el desorden de su casa, Riza también lo hacía.

- Ayúdame a quitar todo eso de la mesa – pidió – y también lo de las encimeras. He traído la cena – sonrió, agitando una bolsa de plástico ante él.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí.

- Qué bien... no podría soportar otro día más cenando pizza – sonrió, acercándose a Riza.

La mayoría de los objetos que había en la mesa y las encimeras fueron directos a la basura. Curiosamente, entre ellos se encontraba algo que Roy llevaba buscando días:

- Mi reloj de plata de Alquimista Nacional – sonrió -. ¡Estabas ahí, bandido! – exclamó.

Riza se rió ante aquel comentario.

- Eres totalmente incorregible.

- Bueno, es de esperar. Un hombre que vive solo... ya se sabe.

- No es porque seas hombre – le rebatió Riza -. Es porque eres tú. Hay muchos hombres organizados. En fin... ¿te gusta el arroz? – preguntó.

- Si es como aquél que me preparaste cuando estaba mal... sí, entonces sí.

- Justo como aquel – sonrió, encendiendo el fuego -. Bueno, he pensado en añadirle alguna cosa más... – se giró hacia Roy - ¿Cómo va tu ojo¿Te sigue doliendo?

- Eh... no, la verdad es que no. Estar tuerto resulta incómodo, no lo dudes, pero me va bastante bien.

Riza suspiró. Su mirada se había vuelto triste de repente. Roy se dio cuenta enseguida de que había cometido un error.

- Si hubiese llegado a tiempo... – suspiró Riza.

- No digas eso – pidió él.

Riza levantó su triste mirada hacia Roy. Éste, sonriendo, comenzó a acariciar suavemente el rostro de la joven mujer.

- Llegaste a tiempo, Riza. Justo a tiempo de hacer frente a Archer y de llamar a una ambulancia para que me socorriese. De no ser por ti... no estaría aquí ¿sabes?

- Roy... – murmuró. Se echó a sus brazos sin dudarlo.

Mustang la estrechó fuertemente contra su cuerpo. Riza, temblando, empezó a sollozar.

- Si hubieses muerto aquella noche... yo no hubiese vivido mucho tiempo... – murmuró -. No me quedaría nada... Absolutamente nada.

- Pero eso no ha pasado – respondió Roy, tratando de tranquilizarla -. Deja de llorar, venga.

- No... puedo – musitó –. Lo siento...

- Sonríe, Riza – pidió. Tomó con delicadeza su rostro y lo levantó -. Estás preciosa cuando lo haces.

Riza se sonrojó fuertemente. Esbozó una ligera sonrisa. Mustang acarició durante unos segundos su cabello.

- Así me gusta. Las mujeres tendéis a llorar con mucha facilidad... parece que no os dais cuenta de lo hermosas que estáis sonriendo – siguió observando a Riza. Se resistía a separarse de ella, por lo que apoyó la cabeza en su hombro -. Cuando estés lista, hacemos la cena ¿vale?

- Sí - respondió ella.

- De todos modos... no hay prisa – añadió.

Mientras el arroz reposaba en la mesa, Mustang sacó del frigorífico una botella de champán. Colocándola sobre la mesa, dijo:

- Si sabe tan bien como huele, va a ser estupendo.

- Creo que ya podemos comerlo – dijo Riza, destapando la paellera. Repartió el arroz equitativamente entre ambos y se sentó a la vez que Roy.

Éste hundió su cuchara en el plato y se la llevó a la boca.

- Está mucho mejor que el de la otra vez – sonrió -. ¿Champán? – ofreció.

- Sí – asintió ella.

Permanecieron durante un rato en silencio, deleitándose con el plato que había preparado Riza. Roy sabía que seguía algo inquieta y alterada por la conversación que habían mantenido antes. De todos modos, no sabía cómo actuar para que se animase.

- Oye... – comenzó – Antes has dicho que tú también estabas sola... ¿y tu familia?

- No viven conmigo. ¿No lo sabías?

- No... ¿Dónde viven?

- En un pueblo del norte.

- ¿Cómo es que no has ido con ellos por navidades?

- Bueno... – sonrió con melancolía – No nos llevamos bien. Mis padres, sobre todo mi madre, se enfadaron mucho cuando decidí hacerme militar. Tuvimos una discusión muy fuerte y desde entonces...

- ¿Pero no tenías hermanos?

- Mi hermano murió hace dos años.

Roy chasqueó la lengua. Intentando que Riza olvidase lo sucedido antes, había conseguido que recordase algo tal vez peor.

- De todos modos, me siento muy a gusto aquí. Cuando empecé a trabajar de militar, aborrecía mi vida. Sin embargo, tras conocerte a ti y a todos los demás... – sonrió – Me gusta este tipo de vida. Creo que no podría ser de otro modo. Por eso estoy aquí. Quería verte – explicó.

- Ya... – dijo Mustang – Te agradezco mucho que te hayas molestado en venir. Desde que Hughes murió... he estado bastante solo. Ya sabes que le conocía desde que éramos pequeños... nos unía una amistad muy grande. Pero ahora...

- Sé que nunca podré ocupar el vacío de Hughes, pero – interrumpió Riza – me gustaría ayudarte a que te sintieses mejor.

Mustang la contempló, admirado. Desde la muerte de su mejor amigo, Riza había estado siempre con él, apoyándole y ayudándole en todo. Dándole ánimos. Incluso en el mismo día del entierro, había permanecido junto a él cuando todos los demás se habían ido.

- Tú ocupas un hueco mucho más grande que el de Maes, Riza.

La mujer levantó la cabeza y le observó fijamente, con sorpresa.

- Desde que él murió... me di cuenta de muchas cosas. Comencé a valorar más todo: mi vida, mis compañeros... Y por supuesto a ti. Creo que de haber muerto tú... no hubiese levantado cabeza. En cambio, de la muerte de Maes sí que me he recuperado.

Riza sonrió ampliamente.

- Así, así – dijo Roy -. Deberías estar así siempre.

- Intentaré sonreír más a menudo – respondió Riza. Sin embargo, su expresión se endureció de repente y añadió -. Por cierto ¿has vuelto a tener alguna otra novia?

- ¿Novia? – repitió Roy – Sólo he tenido dos novias en mi vida: una en el colegio, con nueve años; y otra en el instituto, con dieciséis... Y no me duraron mucho, la verdad.

- Pero si llevas saliendo con mujeres cada noche desde que te conocí – suspiró Riza.

- ¿Yo? No, no... – mintió.

- ¿Piensas que no me he dado cuenta? Esa expresión que pones a veces cuando entras en el despacho... Algo similar a "otra cita más...qué aburrimiento". Y muchas veces te he visto entrar con cartas pegadas con un corazoncito.

- Pero no son novias... – suspiró Roy – Son mujeres que me piden que vaya con ellas al cine, al teatro, a cenar... No las tomo en serio.

- No me parece bien lo que haces. Ellas sí que te toman en serio.

Roy permaneció callado durante unos instantes. Se sentía como un niño que acababa de romper algo. Y lo peor era que Riza tenía razón.

- Bueno, pero últimamente ya no salgo con nadie – dijo, en su defensa -. Oye... ¿no estarías celosa? – añadió, sonriendo con sarcasmo.

Riza no contestó. Por supuesto que estaba celosa. Era mucho más celosa de lo que siempre aparentaba ser. No le gustaba absolutamente nada que otras mujeres se acercasen a Roy. Aunque no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

- Puedo compensarlo – continuó él -. Tú y yo también podemos salir a divertirnos por ahí. Sólo dame una carta de esas que has visto tantas veces... No te voy a negar una cita de una noche – explicó, con una sonrisa pícara.

Era suficiente. Riza se levantó con estrépito y, tras lanzar una mirada asesina a Roy, dijo:

- Voy al baño. Y después puede que me vaya a casa.

El antiguo coronel contempló cómo la mujer rubia desaparecía de su vista. Levantó una ceja, sorprendido.

"¿Qué has hecho esta vez, pedazo de idiota?" – pensó – "Claro... Riza no es como esas mujeres... Debe de haberse sentido mal."

Lanzó un fuerte suspiro. Se pegó una sonora bofetada y siguió pensando.

"Puede que eso signifique que quiere que la tome en serio..."

Apoyó el mentón sobre su mano.

"¿No será que le gusto? – enrojeció – Vaya, eso estaría muy bien. Después de todo, ella siempre me ha gustado a mí..."

Volvió a pegarse otra bofetada, más fuerte que la anterior.

"Pensé que saliendo con muchas mujeres encontraría alguna mejor que ella... pero no ha dado resultado. Sigo queriéndola como el primer día – sonrió -. Tal vez... tal vez ella también me quiera. Si no, no le habría sentado tan mal esto..." – se levantó.

Caminó rascándose la cabeza hasta la puerta del baño. Riza estaba encerrada ahí dentro. Se apoyó en la pared y decidió esperar.

"Ten cuidado con lo que dices ahora, idiota. Que eres un maldito idiota."

La puerta se abrió. Riza salió para encontrarse con Mustang ante ella. Parecía alterada, enfadada, triste.

- Eh... – comenzó Roy. La mujer le observaba fijamente.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó.

- ... lo siento mucho – dijo. Era lo único que se le ocurría decir en aquel momento. -. No sé si me creerás después de lo que te he dicho, pero... para mí eres distinta de todas esas mujeres. Yo... a ti sí que te tomaría en serio.

- No lo has demostrado muy bien – respondió ella.

"Se ha enfadado de verdad" – pensó Mustang.

- Es que... no sé cómo decírtelo, Riza... No sólo es que ocupes un hueco muy grande... más que el de Maes. Ay... – suspiró – Eres... especial.

"Mierda, con lo fácil que resulta complacer a las otras mujeres..."

- Eh... por eso... pues... te quiero.

Riza palideció. ¿De verdad estaba sucediendo aquello¿Aquel hombre estaba realmente... declarándose?

Roy no podía creer lo que acababa de decir. Bueno, más bien no podía creer que lo hubiese dicho al fin.

- Me temo que el sentimiento es mutuo – sonrió Riza, con timidez.

- Ah... ¿sí? – preguntó él – Mucho mejor... entonces...

Tomó el rostro de Riza entre sus manos. Acarició sus mejillas y acercó sus labios a los suyos. Riza cerró los ojos. La espera había merecido la pena.

- ¡ROY, ABRE, QUE SOMOS NOSOTROS! – gritó una voz desde la puerta.

Cien, doscientos... setecientos cuchillos invisibles acababan de golpear a Mustang por la espalda. Gruñó y dijo:

- No pueden ser más oportunos, no... ¿Les ignoramos?

- Bueno... creo que deberías abrirles la puerta – respondió Riza, aun en contra de su voluntad.

- Pues... luego seguimos. Recuerda dónde lo hemos dejado ¿eh? – sonrió.

Mustang dejó a Riza en la puerta del baño para dirigirse a la entrada del apartamento. La joven mujer permaneció unos instantes pensando y tratando de creerse lo que acababa de suceder. Sonrió y salió para saludar a sus compañeros, que ya estaban en el salón.

- ¡General de Brigada! – exclamó Havoc- ¿Qué tal te va todo?

- Pues... – comenzó, dudando – bien, muy bien.

"Hasta que llegasteis vosotros" – pensó, enfadado.

- Vaya, habéis venido todos – sonrió Riza -. Breda, Fuery, Farman, Havoc ¿qué tal estáis?

- Muy bien, Teniente – sonrió el Sargento Fuery.

- ¿Cómo es que se os ha ocurrido venir? – preguntó Roy, aún algo molesto.

- Bueno, nos pusimos de acuerdo ayer – comenzó a explicar Farman -. Como sabíamos que no iba a estar con nadie en Nochebuena, decidimos venir a verte tras cenar con nuestras familias – observó a Riza -. Pero veo que no has estado solo, Mustang.

- ¿Qué habéis hecho? – preguntó Breda, con una sonrisa pícara.

"Nada, gracias a vosotros" – Mustang no pudo evitar pensar aquello.

- Pues ahora estábamos cenando – respondió, señalando los platos vacíos.

- Voy a sacar el bizcocho – anunció Riza -. Supongo que habrá para todos – añadió, dirigiéndose hacia una de las encimeras.

- ¡Por cierto, Roy¡Traigo novedades sobre Havoc! – exclamó Breda - ¡Se ha echado novia!

- ¿En serio? – sonrió Mustang – Preséntamela, hombre – añadió.

- ¡Ni loco! – exclamó Havoc – Entonces no me duraría mucho más. Enseguida se enamoraría de ti.

- Qué poca confianza tienes...

- Bueno, hay que decir que es realista – comenzó Farman -. Hasta ahora le has birlado todas las mujeres con las que ha estado.

- No es mi culpa que me hayan preferido a mí – respondió Roy -. De todos modos, eso ya se ha acabado.

- ¿Ah, sí? – dijeron los cuatro subordinados, con sorpresa.

- Ya tengo novia formal... o eso creo... – se giró hacia Riza - ¿Qué me dices?

Riza caminó hasta ellos con el bizcocho y se sentó junto al antiguo Coronel. Todos la observaban expectantes.

- Ya decía yo que vosotros acabaríais juntos – sonrió Breda -. Havoc, tienes suerte: vas a conservar a tu novia.

- Sí – sonrió Havoc, llorando de alegría.

- Todavía no he dicho nada – murmuró Riza, tímidamente.

Roy tragó saliva. ¿Había vuelto a hacer algo mal?

- Ay... – suspiró Riza – tendré que sacrificarme y ser tu novia, Roy – sonrió.

El General de Brigada suspiró, con alivio.

- Me has dado un susto de muerte – añadió.

Rodeó a Riza con el brazo. Ella, todavía sonriente, partió un trozo de bizcocho y se lo ofreció a Mustang, que lo cogió sin dudar.

- Está riquísimo, Riza. ¿Queréis probar?

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! – exclamó Breda.

La Teniente partió más trozos y los repartió entre todos, llena de felicidad. Roy la observaba con ternura, contento de haber conseguido hacer algo bien aquella Nochebuena.

La velada se prolongó hasta pasadas las doce de la noche. Havoc, Breda, Fuery y Farman se levantaron y se dirigieron a la puerta, seguidos por la Teniente y el General de Brigada.

- Bueno, os dejamos. Supongo que querréis estar solos – sonrió Farman.

- Sí – afirmó Roy.

- Tal vez un día de estos te presente a mi novia – dijo Havoc.

- No estaría mal – respondió Mustang.

- Bueno, Teniente – dijo Breda -, a ver si consigues aguantar a Mustang. No niego que sea difícil.

- Sé tratar con él, por suerte- respondió ella.

- Es tan bonito veros juntos... – suspiraba Fuery, llorando – Tan bonito...

- Fuery... – murmuró Breda – siempre acabas llorando... Parejita, nos vemos el lunes ¿vale?

Tras la despedida, Roy y Riza se sentaron en el sofá. Inmediatamente, él la rodeó con el brazo. Se sonrieron.

- Recuerdas por dónde íbamos ¿no? – preguntó.

- Sí – asintió ella.

Mustang acercó su rostro al de la joven mujer. Riza cerró los ojos y esperó unos segundos. Por fin estaban juntos.

Alphonse Elric entraba en casa de Winry acompañado de su maestra, Izumi. Escuchó cómo unos pasos apresurados descendían la escalera. Oyó una voz femenina:

- ¡Al¡Tengo noticias!

Winry se acercó a él con un sobre en la mano y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Ha pasado algo? – preguntó el pequeño de los Elric.

- ¿De quién es esa carta? – inquirió Izumi.

- De... – comenzó Al – Roy Mustang y Riza Hawkeye... – dirigió una mirada a Winry – Han estado aquí alguna vez ¿no?

- Sí, sí – asintió la chica.

Alphonse abrió el sobre con decisión y extrajo una tarjeta azul con bordes dorados. Comenzó a leer:

_Roy Mustang & Riza Hawkeye_

_Invitación de boda para las familias Elric y Rockbell_

El chico sonrió y siguió leyendo. De vez en cuando también sucedían cosas buenas.

_Fin. _

¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado, pero ya sabéis, todos los comentarios, fallos que hayais visto, cosas que os hayan gustado, etc. ------ a la review!

Y, dentro de poco, comenzaré a subir un fanfic ya más largo, también de Fullmetal Alchemist, sobre lo que pasó entre la serie y la película!

Nos leemos!

Lorien3


End file.
